10 Things I hate about you
by Michi Leona
Summary: Rukia and Orihime Kuchiki have one secret. They are also not allowed to date. WHen Ishida makes a plan so that he can date Orihime, He, and Ichigo are let in, into their world. The world of the shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

"10 Things I hate about you,"

Hi, THis is Michi Leona! I'm sorry that i haven't been updating much, but since exams are coming, I'm busy. Anyway I'm back, with new ideas, and this is one of them. It's loosely based on the Movie, "10 Things I hate about You," Thus the name. The pairings are Ichi/Ruki, Orihime/Ishida, and Yoruichi/Urahara. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I dont' own any of this! Except maybe my own words. Also, please reply! You know you want to...or not.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Shrew and the Princess

Idle Chatter was in the air, as students there, and students here, walked along in the front yard of the "Karakura High School,"

Karakura was as average a high school as schools go. It was a fairly large campus, with it's own soccer pitch and swimming pool. The Education was Normal. Girls were laughing, guys were flirting, and some were just…doing what you normally did everyday. Although there was a slight strange thing with Karakura High School, but we'll talk about that later. Meanwhile, it was just a pleasant day.

That was going to change.

A long, worn-down, black jaguar rumbled down in front of the school. In fact, it was so worn and old, that the paint was flaking, so that you could see the gray metal interior inside. The effect it had on the student population was clear. The laughter/giggling went silent, and murmurs could be heard.

The door opened, and out came… a girl. Well, that's what would've been thought at first, for her size was petite, and rather the height of an 11 year old. However as she walked into the bright sunlight, it was clear that she was older.

Raven Black hair, dark as the night, curved down to her shoulders. She wore the school uniform, white shirt and a gray skirt. Shadowy glass orbs looked coldly at the other students, who were whispering urgently to each other, some new rumor, no doubt.

Her suspicion was confirmed as her ears caught the various things that the prissy fools were saying.

"I heard she threatened the counselor-"

"-tried to push someone out of the window-"

"-served 2 months in jail-"

"-_I_ heard 5!"

and on and on it went.

Idiots.

The newcomer walked straight through the yard, as everyone else had made room for her. Even as she disappeared from view, silence and tension was still in the air. It was only a minute later when someone started laughing (He said it was from tension, but everyone knew that it was fear) that everything was soon back to normal.

Inside the building, the same girl rolled her eyes. It still amazed her these days, the idiocy of those people. Did they have no sense at all?

_Still…_

The girl allowed herself a small frown. The fact that they were actually afraid of her, when just 2 years ago…

No, she couldn't think that. She put her head up high, and wiped the frown off her face.

_She_ was untouchable.

_She_ was ice.

_She_ was the darkness, which people were afraid to step into.

_She_ was…

…Rukia Kuchiki, the _'Shrew'_

* * *

_In another part of the school..._

" LOOK THERE SHE IS!" some freshmen girls squealed.

The girl that they were refering to, turned to them, "Hi," she smiled cheerfully. Her long orange hair blew in the wind, and her brown eyes sparkled. Wearing a yellow, knee length, sundress, that revealed her soft peachy skin, she was what you could call, a 'princess.'

As she walked away, the girls squealed again, this time louder, and jumped up and down clutching each other.

"She TALKED to us! I can't believe it!" they screamed in joy. Yes, those girl's role model, the most popular girl in Karakura High School, had talked to them.

That is to say, _Orihime Kuchiki_ had talked to them.

That was to say, again, the sister of the 'Shrew' had talked to them.

But in Karakura, that wasn't the way people would describe Orihime. Why, most of them would never even thought of those two being related! But they were. Though, Orihime seemed the exact opposite of Rukia, she was her inevitable younger sister. Night and day, they were those two. Sweet and Sour. Light and Dark.

Yes, they were. But they had one thing in common. _No one_ except themselves knew their secret. _No one_ except themselves knew...why, themselves. No one but _they_...

The Shrew and the Princess.

* * *

sorry if that was a bit short! I promise the chapters will be longer. Anyway for now, exams I go!

Michi Leona.


	2. The New Arrival

Chapter 2- The New Arrival

Hi, it's me! Here's the second chapter as I promised! Please reply, as it encourages me to write more, and also I really like people replying. Though I dont' own Bleach or 10 THings I hate about you, I do own these words that I've been vigorously typing for the whole day.

Enjoy!

The Next Day (7:45 a.m.)

Ishida Uryu gazed up in front of him. A glimmer of interest shown in his dark gray eyes, "Karakura High School, huh?" He softly said with a hint of a smile.

So this was the school that he was transferring to. Ishida switched his black shoulder bag from his left shoulder to his right. His left shoulder ached.

Slowly walking up to the school, he heard a clanging noise. Swiftly, he turned around. The top from a grubby, old, trashcan had dropped onto the dirt floor. As he watched, it floated up again. Then dropped. Again. And no one was holding it.

His small smile quickly turned into what you might call a scowl. Or some would say, a pout. It was hard to tell which was which.

"So its here as well, isn't it," He sighed and shook his head in a downhearted way, "My bad luck."

He turned and seemed to continue his walk, but then spoke very loudly, to no one in particular it seemed, and said, "You had better stop that, or someone's going to think this place is haunted," Ishida took a few more steps then said thoughtfully, to himself this time, "Not that it isn't." and finally walked away.

The top of the trashcan floated up once more, then dropped again. Only this time it dropped back onto the trashcan.

"I guess he's right," a voice said miserably. It was a voice that would belong to a young boy, about the age of 4, "But there's nothing else to do here." A loud 'CLANG' could be heard, as the trashcan was kicked away. "It's boring." The voice said again. A few moments passed. "OH I KNOW!" The voice rose in excitement, "Maybe that big brother will play with me!"

* * *

At the Kuchiki Household (7:55 a.m.)

"But Dad!" Orihime's loud voice whined in despair, " I-"

"I already told you Orihime," Her dad interrupted coldly, "You may not date until you're 18." He took a look at her, "And the last time I checked, you were 15,"

Orihime stomped her foot in frustration, "I can't wait for 3 years!" She shouted. Rukia, who was right in the next room, finishing her breakfast, rolled her eyes. She really couldn't figure out, how the heck they were related. Maybe, she fantasized, a huge, cute, pink, bunny rabbit had Orihime, but couldn't keep her, because she was too whiny, and the cute bunny rabbit only wanted a cute baby…

Wait a second! Rukia sat up in alarm and mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking?

"Yes you can," Her father grabbed a black coat and started to put it on, "Look, your sister's taking it just fi-"

"My sister doesn't want to date!" Orihime pointed to Rukia, and then back to her, "I do!"

Rukia silently swallowed a spoonful of chocolate cornflakes. Of course she wouldn't date, why would she. Those boys were idiots, mindless bozos, idiots, had no manners, idiots, and shameless bullies, uncompassionate, arrogant, not to mention idiots, and of course there-

"Orihime," her father broke in," Do you really want to date?" His voice was unnaturally quiet, yet it left an echo in the room. A small butterfly of fear soared into Rukia's stomach. _He wasn't…_

"Yes, Daddy." Orihime pleaded with her brown eyes sheltering unshed tears. Her full pink lips were in a pout, "Please."

Their father, who had now finished putting his coat on, gazed thoughtfully at Orihime. Now and then, his Obsidian black eyes changed their target to Rukia and then back to his younger daughter.

The room had not one sound.

Rukia sat still. Tense. With one hand she was still clutching the spoon full of the forgotten chocolate cornflakes. With the other she used to clutch the tablecloth. She couldn't speak. Breathe. She felt if she did, she would choke. More and more butterflies had joined the first. _He can't_…she thought desperately. _He can't. He won't. He never will…_ Her thoughts flurried up and down. _No, no, no._

_NO. _

The clock was ticking. Tick, tock, tick. A car screeched in the distant. In Rukia's mind, however, was loud panic. _He can't._

Finally, "If that is what you wish." Their father's cool voice replied, "Then the rule will be changed,"

"YES!" Orihime jumped in pure happiness, and punched the air with her fist, "WOOHOO!"

Rukia's reaction, was again, the absolute opposite.

_No_…

The hand holding her spoon let go, making it drop to the bowl, splattering some milk on her. But she didn't care. Her eyes were wide as they gazed in shock at her father.

_No… _

"The new rule is," Putting his shoes on, her father started out the door, "Orihime can date-"

"YES!"

"-Only if Rukia does." he coldly finished, and closed the door.

For a few, peaceful moments, which the house did enjoy, as it knew that it would not always be peaceful, there was no noise from either of the 2 sisters.

Then…

"WHAT!" Orihime shouted, and then whined, "No, it can't be!"

Rukia smiled in relief. Yes, he didn't do it. He didn't do it. Thank God.

Grabbing a slice of toast, Rukia snatched her backpack and started her way to school. Leaving Orihime's screams behind, she erased the smile off, and in it's place put her usual emotionless mask.

Inside though, she was relieved. Relieved beyond belief.

Certainly Byakuya Kuchiki had solved the girls' problem perfectly.

* * *

In the school front yard (8:00 a.m.)

Ishida tapped his foot impatiently. He had just been to the principal's office, and had been told to wait here for his guide. That had been at 7: 50. He had been waiting for 10 minutes.

Where was he?

Ishida skimmed his eyes over the crowds of students. Of course, he couldn't exactly look for his guide, as they hadn't told him what to look for, but he could at least, look for someone likely…?

POP! WHOOSH! A huge bomb popped right in front of him…and jetted out a waterfall worth of water. SPLASH! It went as it crashed onto the ground. Ishida's fellow students shrieked, and shouted, and ran off to get dry.

Soon Ishida was one of the only ones left. He hadn't run. He hadn't screamed.

Why?

Because he was dry.

"Thanks for the umbrella," Ishida nodded gratefully at the stranger who had given him the umbrella right at the moment of the water bomb. No, Ishida racked his mind. No, he had given it to him before the bomb. Which meant that he knew that it was going to happen. Which meant…

"Were you the one who created the bomb?" Ishida asked with curiosity. If he did, then he must be very good at machinery. Very good indeed.

The said 'stranger' nodded with pleasure and pure pride, "Just made it yesterday." Closing the umbrella, he smiled at Ishida, "This morning was the perfect time to see if it worked."

Ishida allowed his gaze to wander. The stranger was certainly one of the students here, as he wore the male uniform. He had hair that could only be described as 'yellow', which curved outwards at the ends. It was as if he wore a hat most of the time. With mischievous and cunning olive green eyes, he reminded Ishida of a fox. Dark bags around his eyes revealed his lack of sleep, probably because of his inventing. They also revealed an intriguing presence.

"You must be one of those new students, am I correct?" asked the other student.

"Indeed," Giving out his hand Ishida introduced himself, "Ishida Uryu,"

The other student nodded in acknowledgement and accepted the given hand, "Urahara Kisuke, your guide,"

Showing no sign of surprise, Ishida merely looked at him, "I see. What took you so long?"

Urahara smiled innocently. Ishida could practically **see** the angelic halo on his head, "Oh you know, doing things, here and there."

Ishida gazed at him with skepticism. Then, in lightning speed, Ishida grabbed another one of Urahara's water bombs and threw it at him. With another, Pop And SPLASH, Urahara was soaked. And he looked absolutely _miserable._

Ishida laughed, he was in a much lighter mood now. This was a _very_ interesting school. "That was your punishment for making me wait for 10 min." He started to walk away, then stopped, waiting for his guide.

Urahara sighed, "Well I suppose it couldn't be helped." Shrugging in a helpless way, he joined Ishida as he began his tour of the school.

And so, neither of them heard the small tiny voice of a young boy as he ran after them, looking for his 'big brother'… nor did they feel the disturbing, gloomy, presence that seemed to be melding their very souls into the ground.

Well, maybe Urahara did, but _he_ certainly didn't do anything. Or say anything, for that matter.

Though, Ishida did say something, "By the way, do you have any sewing needles I can borrow?"

"I do, but they're **extremely **sharp, so don't prick yourself."

"Um, actually, now that I think of it, I don't need it, so it's fine."

Welcome to Karakura school, Ishida Uryu, it will definitely be an...experience to _die_ for.


	3. Sister Problems

Hi, I'm sorry if you were reading the first version of this chapter. I accidentaly added it before checking all the spelling mistakes, grammer, etc. Here's the real version of the 3rd chapter. Please Review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, though I do own the other kind, the one that turns everything white. Enjoy!

* * *

"And that," Urahara pointed to a huge field, "is the football stadium."

"Um…ok," Ishida answered blankly.

It had been like that for a while now. With Urahara pointing at every single thing that was around them, Ishida was hardly paying attention now. It occurred to him right now that Urahara didn't exactly know how to be a guide, as just a few minutes ago he had pointed out a dirty, ragged shoe in front of them.

It was at that exact moment that Ishida bumped into Urahara. Hard. He realized that he had suddenly stopped in mid step.

"What -what happened?" Ishida stuttered in surprise.

Urahara scratched his head with irritation, "I'm stuck."

"WHAT?"

" I forgot what I'm supposed to show you."

Ishida looked at him, confused, "…how is that even possible?"

There was no answer, as Urahara started shuffling all around him, as if he was looking for something.

"Hey, Urahara, what are you looking for?"

He was still shuffling, searching every single pocket he had, over and over again, muttering in low whispers. Then, in sudden victory, he pulled out a small piece of paper. "Ah! Here it is!"

"What is it?" asked Ishida, as he looked over Urahara's shoulder.

This is what he saw:

_How to be a guide_

_1. Show the new student all the buildings, faculties, rooms, etc so that he/she won't be lost._

_2. Show him/her who to mess with and who not to mess with, or else he/she will end up having a very bad time here. _

_3. And finally, advertise our shop, give him our coupons, and invite him/her here, because we're running out of customers. _

_P.S- Jinta wants some more salmon sushi, so remember to buy some before coming back to the shop tonight. _

Staring with curiosity, Ishida snatched the list out of Urahara's hands. "What is this?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Well, you see, this is my first time being a guide, so I asked my assistant at the shop if he could help, and he wrote this list for me-"

"You have a shop?" Ishida stared with amazement. The prospect that a guy who couldn't even be a guide actually owned a shop was a bit unbelievable.

Only a bit.

Urahara grinned at his face, "Yes, you want to come over after school to see it?"

"You're not just saying that because the list says you're supposed to do it, are you?" Ishida said accusingly,

"No of course not- well maybe." Urahara beamed innocently.

Ishida sighed, "I'll come anyway."

"Perfect!", exclaimed Urahara, beaming.

Shaking his head, Ishida asked, "So, what does it mean over here? Show him/her who to mess with and who not to mess with?"

"Oh that," Urahara said knowingly, "Look come with me!"

Then walked for a bit, or more like Urahara skipped and Ishida ran to catch up. Just like last time, Urahara stopped with no warning, making Ishida bump into him again.

"Well, let's start with who to mess with," Urahara said brightly, "Look there are the servants." He pointed to a small group of what could only be described as small little nerds. Only these guys didn't look very smart, considering that one of them was poking an earthworm.

Ishida blinked, "The what?"

"The servants," answered Urahara in a matter of fact way, "They worship anyone who looks majestic," he turned to Ishida and examined him for a while. After a few moments, he smiled, "You'll pass."

Ignoring the latter part of Urahara's statement, Ishida asked eagerly, "So they'll do anything?"

"Well almost, they're scared of dying, but besides that they're fine."

Ishida blinked, again, "Uh, ok, anything else?"

Urahara nodded, "Yep! The next one is, who not to mess with!"

"Who are they?" Ishida asked timidly.

"Firstly, there's the coffee group!" Urahara pointed to a couple of people. Ishida could tell clearly what they were talking about, as they were shouting at the top of their god- forsaken lungs. They were arguing about if whether Peruvian Coffee was better or if English coffee was, "You really don't want to mess with them," warned Urahara, "They're very edgy."

"Ah,"

"Then there's the Ivy League Group!" Urahara said proudly. "They're the ones who have been accepted into the Ivy League Schools, like Harvard and Yale."

Ishida glanced at them. They were all looking over an equation on their laptop, "Why can't you mess with them?"

"Because you never win. They're so incredibly smart that you never win at all! I mean really, it's like they're playing chess!" Urahara stomped his foot on the grass, "I mean really!"

Ishida quickly took a step back, "Uh, ok. Anyone else?" he asked timidly.

As quick as a fox, Urahara went back to Guide mode, "Well there's some more, but the most-" The rest of his words went into a buzz.

Ishida wasn't listening.

There, in front of his very eyes was a princess. No she wasn't a princess, she was a goddess. A goddess from the very heavens. And as he watched, she dazzled him with her beauty.

With a mere toss of her head, she sent her golden, orange hair blending into the sunlight, yet making it a spectacle of it's own. Dark Chocolate Brown Eyes were laughing happily as the owner of them smiled at her friends. The Green Sundress that she wore complimented her healthy, peachy skin. She glowed with a silvery aura. A goddess, an angel…

"Don't even think about it." Urahara said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ishida jumped in surprise, he almost forgot he was there.

"Who is she?" Ishida asked in awe.

"Kuchiki Orihime," Urahara answered grimly, "Also known as the most popular girl in school. She, my friend, is untouchable. Forget about her."

"No," Ishida insisted, dazed, " there's got to be some way to-"

"Ishida," Urahara interrupted him, eyes blazing, "she's not allowed to date! If she's not allowed to date, how the heck are you going to go out with her?"

Still, Ishida insisted, "Somehow, there's got to be some way."

Urahara shook his head and sighed, as if he had seen this scenario a thousand times…which he did, "Dream on, kid. But if you actually do think of some crazy scheme to get her, and it actually has a chance to work, well… I'll support you then. But not a second before."

Ishida watched glumly as Orihime slowly slipped out of his sight.

"BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!" The bell shrieked. It was the start of a school day.

"Well, time for class now." Urahara said lazily. He walked a bit then, noticing that Ishida was still staying behind with a dazed look, went back and DRAGGED Ishida to class. As they walked along the corridor, Urahara sighed again, "I'm going to really have to distract this guy," he muttered, "With that curse on Orihime, he won't stand a chance."

* * *

Rukia stifled her groan. Smiling sweetly, she looked up at her teacher, Mr. Shunsui, "Yes, Mr. Shunsui?"

"I was asking for you opinion Ms. Kuchiki," he said flirtatiously, "What did you think about the homework?'

"Pride and Prejudice?"

"Yes," he smiled, and put his hand on her shoulder. Rukia stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Mr. Shunsui, also her English Teacher, was known as the 'womanizer' of the school

"I thought it was a great standout for woman, sir." Rukia said shortly, "Unlike other novels from the 1900s."

"You didn't like Hemmingway?" he asked.

Rukia felt her shoulder shudder, "He's an alcoholic, drug addict, and a womanizer, sir. Just like you." She added bravely, "And if you wouldn't mind, can you please take your hand off my shoulder?"

A few of the other students gasped.

Mr. Shunsui smiled, "I do try, Rukia." And he took his hand off.

"I know you do, sir," Rukia smiled back, "But I'd appreciate it if you didn't,"

"Ah, there goes Ms. Kuchiki again." Grimmjaw teased, "You never get tired of your feminism do you, Rukia?"

"No, Grimmy," Rukia answered using her nickname for him, "I don't. And for a very good reason, too,"

"And why is that?" Grimmjaw scowled.

"So that the world doesn't get overrun by mindless, and idiotic bastards like you." She said calmly.

Grimmjaw's eyes blazed in a way, that only Rukia could see. Nell, one of his cronies, was already reaching for his dagger. He always had one. Rukia got ready to dodge but then-

"BANG!" The door slammed onto the wall. In the open doorway was a tall, orange-haired, boy. He was scowling, and still was when he asked grumpily, "What did I miss?"

"Just a few insults." Rukia said sweetly.

"Oh," he blinked, "Well that's fine then." The Boy turned around to go.

"Wait! Ichigo!" Mr. Shenshui called. He took a step forward to reach him, "Ichigo!"

The door slammed into his face.

* * *

Rukia was sent to the Principal's Office, because of her, um, creative sentences. Opening the door, she found, Mr. Ukitake, the Principal, looking over some papers with distress.

"Sir?" she called.

There was no answer as Mr. Ukitake kept shuffling the notes in his hands.

"Sir." Rukia said, this time more firmly, "Mr. Ukitake,"

"Huh? Ah, yes. Ms. Kuchiki." Mr. Ukitake smiled kindly, "It seems you're coming to see me more and more often these days."

"I don't do it deliberately Mr. Ukitake. Trust me, I don't," Rukia said sincerely. Mr. Ukitake was one of the only teachers that she genuinely respected. He was one of the first to acknowledge her of who she was, instead of 'Orihime's Trouble Sister'.

Also, he knew. He knew her… complication.

"So this time it was badmouthing Grimmjaw in Mr. Shunsui's lesson?" Mr. Ukitake asked.

"Yes, Mr. Ukitake." Rukia answered.

Mr. Ukitake forced his gaze on her, "You do know that this is the 5th Time this month?"

"Yes, Mr. Ukitake."

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked, interested. Rukia always had interesting things to say, especially for Grimmjaw.

"That he's an idiotic bas-I mean bully who relies only on his strength but has no brains. Because of that," Rukia continued, "I think he should be honored that I take the trouble to insult him."

At that Mr. Ukitake chuckled, "You never do change do you?"

"Just a bit, sir, just a bit." Rukia smiled. A genuine smile, not the sweet, fake one she gave to Mr. Shunsui.

He sighed, "Well I guess I'll just give you detention on Thursday." Mr. Ukitake gestured to the door, "You can go now."

"Yes sir." Rukia nodded respectfully and made her way to the door.

"Wait," Mr. Ukitake commanded. Slowly, Rukia turned around.

"What is it Sir?" She asked quietly.

"Have you been taking your cough drops?" Mr. Ukitake asked while writing something on a piece of paper.

Rukia nodded, "Yes, I have."

"Good, we don't want that cough to get worse." He nodded, " That's all. I'll see your tomorrow Rukia."

"Good bye, sir."

Rukia closed the door behind her. There was no sound, still Rukia looked around. It was break time, so everyone had went outside.

Suddenly she scrutinized at some pillars, "Come out of there, Grimmjaw."

Grimmjaw's voice echoed into her ears, "You caught me again, Rukia. Nothing every escapes you, huh?"

She didn't answer, and instead looked at the direction where his voice had come from.

"So what did the old man say to you, huh?" Grimmjaw walked out from behind a pillar.

"None of your business, Grimmy." She said, clearly not bothered.

"Maybe not," He eyed her slyly, "Maybe yes."

She scowled, "What do you want Grimmjaw?"

"I saw your sister today. She really does look pretty." Grimmjaw smirked, "Maybe I'll ask her out to the dance."

A stone dropped into her stomach, "She won't say yes." Rukia burst out. Pain hit her mouth. Shit, she thought ferverishly, of all times why did it have to come now?

"Won't she?" He smiled, "We'll see about that, Rukia." To her relief, he started walking back through the hallway. As he walked away, he turned around, "And when she does go out with me, I'll return all the things you did to me." Not waiting for a reply, he soon disappeared from sight.

Rukia waited until she was sure he was gone, and then sighed with relief. Her limbs have started aching. Walking slowly, she stopped at the end of thecorridor. The cause was soon revealed, as from her jacket pocket she took out a small package. Opening it slowly, she took out a small black ball, the size of a marble. Taking it into her hands, she pushed it into her mouth and swallowed it. A look of agony flashed in her eyes as her small body visibly jerked. Then slowly…the pain went away. The ache in her limbs disappeared, and soon Rukia, with a wince, went to her locker to get ready for her next class.

The only thing that hadn't disappeared was worry for her sister.


	4. Kisuke Urahara

_Hi! It's me again! I'm really, really, sorry that I didn't update in a long time, but it was exam time. Also my computer sort of went crazy and I had to wait for it to get fixed. Anyway I worked really hard after that, so I hope you like this new chapter! By the way, I wouldn't mind getting some replies! :) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Kisuke Urahara"

"You know you should really stop staring at her," Urahara advised the gawking Ishida. School had just ended a few minutes ago, and now the both of them were in the middle of the courtyard. Unfortunately Orihime was there as well, and Ishida had not moved from his staring spot for 3 minutes now. Urahara was feeling exhausted at just thinking of the situation he was in. Oh what to do, what to do.

"Why?" Ishida replied in a far-away voice.

Urahara poked him on his nose. "Because Ishida looks like a pervert."

Ishida took no noticed. "So?" He replied distantly.

Urahara groaned, "Never mind."

It was then that Ishida noticed another person talking to Orihime. A guy. Who was blonde. His blue-green eyes were twinkling, Ishida thought, rather evilly. He was tall, and had a well toned body. A scar ran down his left cheek. All her friends had suddenly gone all shy and nice, and were now giggling with laughter at what he had said.

Ishida turned to Urahara and pointed to the person, "Urahara who's that?"

Urahara locked his gaze onto the person who he was pointing to. When he did, his eyebrows rose, "Him? That's Grimmjaw. He's the popular 'jock' of the school. Why?"

"I don't like him." Ishida said shortly, eyes dark.

"What? Just because he's talking to Orihime?" Urahara asked disbelievingly.

"Yes."

Urahara sighed, "You know I heard that her father's changed the dating rule thing." He said hopefully, trying to get something out of Ishida.

It worked. Though that may have been an understatement...

Ishida turned and pounced on him, eyes wide, "REALLY?"

Urahara nodded, grimacing at the sudden weight, "Yeah, now Orihime can date, but only if her big sister does."

Ishida started to dance with excitement, "Well, then, that's great!"

Urahara blinked, "Do you even know who her sister is?" he asked slowly, examining him.

"No," Ishida said slowly. In his mind, he imagined an older Orihime, with the same silky orange hair, and warm brown eyes…

"You're about to be disappointed then," Urahara tapped him on the shoulder timidly, "Here she comes." He pointed to the person behind Ishida.

Ishida turned abruptly and stared. In front of him was a glaring, petite, woman, with dark black eyes and black hair. She was scowling which set a few frown lines on her porcelain skin. She looked NOTHING like Orihime. With a wide eyed look, Ishida turned to Urahara, just waiting to be told wrong, only to see him nodding.

Rukia's scowl grew bigger at getting ignored, "Get out of the way twerps," She barked at them.

Urahara nodded to her and pushed Ishida out of the way, "Of course Rukia-chan!" he grinned.

Rukia went past them without a further word. It was only when she was out of sight, that Ishida asked Urahara for confirmation.

"That's Orihime's sister?" He asked in a hoarse voice. This could NOT be true. Orihime with her? HER?

"Yep. That's Rukia Kuchiki, also the School's 'shrew'."

Ishida stared at him. "You can't be serious." He said in a deadpan voice.

"Actually I am." Urahara answered back just as seriously.

"She's not going to be dating anyone, is she?" Ishida glanced hopelessly. He couldn't believe this. NO, NO, NO.

Urahara shook his head, "Nope, the whole school's scared shit of her."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ishida moaned. The rest of the people glanced at him like he was a maniac. Which isn't too far off. He was a lovesick person, which was pretty close to a maniac.

"Ishida? You ok?" asked Urahara cautiously.

"NO." was the blunt reply.

Urahara sighed, and patted him on the shoulder, "Come on buddy, it's fine, it's fine."

* * *

As Urahara sipped his iced strawberry cocktail, he glanced at the corner of his eye at the recovering Ishida. After his, uh, mental breakdown, he had brought him here, the Peacock Cafe, to recover.

"You ok, Ishida?" he asked, with slight concern.

His slumped down friend rose up a hand and answered weakly, "Yeah I'm fine, and now I know what I have to do." Ishida's voice was grim, which surprised Urahara.

Curiosity led him to ask, "Which is what, exactly?"

"All we need to do, is to just find a tough guy right? For Orihime's sister?"

Urahara's eyebrows rose, "He'd have to one heck of a tough of a guy if he can take care of her."

"But that's all we need right?" Ishida asked desperately.

"Perhaps…"

"Come on Urahara, please help me with this, you're the only one who can help me with this!"

Without a reply, Urahara stood up and walked away.

"Wait! Urahara!" Ishida ran after him, "What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"I'm not helping you, so don't even think about it."

"Why not?"

"I'm just telling you now, I'm not helping you." Urahara said. His eyes were serious and Ishida was now just wondering if this was worth doing.

"Why? Are you afraid of the shrew?" Ishida asked, using the school's nickname for Rukia.

Urahara stopped, and chuckled. "I advise you, Ishida. Don't call her that in my shop. I warn you now, to save you from going to the hospital."

Ishida blinked in surprise, this was not the reaction he was looking for, "So I guess you really don't want to help me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Fine then, I won't talk about it." Ishida sighed, "So what are we going now?"

"First we need to go to the supermarket and but some salmon sushi, then it's my store." Urahara smiled. Ishida groaned. He felt like he wanted to punch him.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ishida grunted.

"You."

"Shut up."

* * *

Ishida waited as Urahara looked around in the sushi area of the supermarket.

"So you've got it now?" Ishida asked him.

"Yeah, but I just remember that we were out of Milk as well. Do you mind waiting for a bit here?"

"No, it's fine."

"Ok then." Urahara quickly went to the dairy products section.

Ishida allowed his eyes to wander. there was an aisle full of different chocolates, his mouth watered. He loved dark chocolate…

Suddenly a hint of orange hair was at the corner. Ishida turned in curiosity, and found himself face to face with an orange hair boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must be in your way." Ishida apologized.

The boy snorted, "Yeah whatever, it's fine."

Taken aback Ishida quickly replied, "Oh ok."

Ishida waited for a few more minutes. The boy was still shopping, occasionally referring to a small shopping list. He would go and disappear into various other aisles, and then would come back.

"You're not shopping for anything?" A voice asked. Ishida jumped up startled. The boy was back again.

Ishida adjusted his glasses. "No, I'm waiting for my friend."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"Shopping for home, my sister needs some stuff for dinner and for tomorrow's breakfast."

"What about your mother?"

The boy pointed up to the ceiling, "She's being serenaded by angels." He said somberly.

Ishida winced, "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Nah, it's fine really. It's been a long time now."

"What about your dad?"

The boy read the list again, "…Long story." He said shortly.

"Oh," Ishida abandoned the topic, he knew that he had stumbled on something unwelcome.

After looking around a bit, Ishida noticed something. Under the boy's jacket, he saw the school uniform for Karakura High. He was wearing the same. This boy must've came from the same school!

"Um, do you go to Karakura High?" he asked slowly.

"Huh?" The boy seemed startled by the question, "Oh yeah,"

Ishida reached his hand out, "Nice to meet you, my name's Ishida Uryu."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The boy replied, returning the handshake, "I've never seen you before." He added curiously, "Are you new?"

"Yeah." Ishida confirmed. "So you live with your sister?" he asked curiously.

"Sisters." Ichigo corrected him, "I have two. They're twins."

"Oh,"

After a while, Ichigo finally finished his shopping. Before heading to the register, he waved to Ishida.

"Well anyway, I'll see you around." He went.

"Same here." Ishida bowed his head in acknowledgement.

And with a little nod, Ichigo walked away to the register. Ishida watched him for a bit, then thought for a while. Ichigo… He rolled the name in his tongue. Ishida didn't know exactly what, but there was something about Ichigo that made him a force not to be reckoned with. There was something tough, yet something also familiar. What was it? Karakura High, he thought, had very strange people.

"Oh, Ishida!" Urahara arrived triumphant with a carton of milk, "Did I make you wait for too long?'

Ishida turned in surprise, "Huh? Oh no, but what took you so long anyway?"

"I couldn't find the right type of milk!" Urahara pouted, "So I had to buy another type." Ishida blinked.

"You have a type?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Not me but- well you'll understand." Urahara grimaced, "She'll probably kill me..."

"She?"

Urahara smiled sweetly,"Oh no one."

"Uh, ok then." Ishida glanced at him then started walking away, "Are you finished then?"

"Yes we are," Urahara eagerly followed. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, "And then after that, I shall enjoy showing you around my shop!"

"Gee, I'm so glad." Ishida replied.

With Sarcasm of course.

* * *

Urahara's shop was not exactly the way Ishida had pictured it, but then when had anything been the way he had liked it?

It was a quaint, humble shop that was pushed away to the side of a street. The shop was in the form of a small house. The shop, Urahara explained, was in the front. In the back was where Urahara and a few others lived. Ishida took the 'few others' to be Urahara's family. It turned out to be correct- in a way- but then how was he supposed to know?

"So…this is it?"

"It certainly is!" Urahara answered with his arms flourished, "I welcome you to my warm and humble domain!" he exclaimed. Opening the door, he gestured for Ishida to come in. Eyebrows raised, Ishida steps in.

The inside is exactly what he would've expected from just seeing the outside. At least he had that to be sure of. Like the normal traditional Japanese house, most of the floor was covered in tatamis. A faint light was on, creating a soft glow, gently caressing the room with a mother's hands. The walls were plastered, framed by smooth, dark wood. Taking of his shoes, Ishida looked around a bit more, interested.

"So what do you think?"

"Doesn't look like a shop."

Urahara grinned, "This is the House Entrance, the store," He pointed to the door that lead out of the room, "is on the other side." With a small chuckle, he took off his shoes and quickly opened the door. "Come on," He told Ishida with a smile, "I've got to show you my shop!"

Beyond the door, was a long hallway, with doors all along, leading to different rooms. It was also silent, which was strange, as Urahara had stopped his mild chatting. Ishida thought the whole thing looked like a maze.

There was also something in the atmosphere, something heavy and thick, like a blanket clouding his senses. It reminded him of when he would see those ghosts… but no, it couldn't be.

Soon Urahara stopped, and dragged Ishida to one of the several doors. "Look closely." He commanded, his eyes glittering, "This will take your breath away…"

And so it did.

As Urahara flung the wooden door open, Ishida did the only thing he could.

He gawked.

The room that the door had opened to was majestic, so darn huge that it certainly COULDN'T belong in this house! The floor shined, it was made of marble, but it was the object in the center of the room that simply made Ishida's mind turn off.

It was a flight of stairs, but that wasn't it. The staircase revolved around a marble pillar, and in the light, glittered. Yes ladies and gentlemen, it glittered. Diamonds were cut into all the sides, and emeralds, and more. Just like the rest of the room, the stairs were made as marble as well. The flight of stairs seemed to go on forever to the ceiling. It was like it never stopped. They were majestic, and simply beautiful, so beautiful you just couldn't think. It looked like something you'd think would belong in a King's palace.

"Beautiful isn't' it?" Urahara asked, smiling at Ishida, who was gasping in awe.

"What kind of stairs are they?" He asked.

"Well they're-"

"Urahara san!" someone interrupted. The duo turned to see a huge, muscular man, with glasses and a mustache.

"Oh Tessai!" Urahara greeted.

"Urahara san, what took you so long?"

"It was the milk, Tessai, the store ran out." Urahara told him.

Tessai's eyes grew wide, "But then what did you buy?"

"Uh well..." Urahara trailed off.

Tessai's eyes widened with realization, "You didn't." he stated simply.

Urahara smiled uneasily, "Let's just hope that she doesn't notice."

The assistant shook his head at the hopelessness of his manager, "Of course." Then he asked him shrewdly, "You did get the Salmon sushi, right?"

Urahara pouted, a gesture that Ishida found slightly disgusting, "You hurt me with your distrust Tessai. Yes I did, here it is!"

"Oh, very good sir." Tessai opened the door and shouted so loud, that Ishida thought his ears would drop off, "JINTA! COME HERE! URAHARA SAN HAS THE SUSHI!"

"Ow…" Ishida whimpered.

"Oh?" Tessai glanced at Ishida, "Who's this?"

"Ishida, this is Tessai, the one who wrote me the list. Tessai this is Ishida, he's a new kid in school."

"I am honored to meet you!"

"Ah- same here." Ishida replied timidly.

A loud brash voice clashed into the room, "What? Who's here?" Running in, came a small boy with bright red hair, "Where's the salmon sushi?" He asked quickly.

From behind him, A young girl, with black hair and shy dark eyes murmured softly, "Jinta, you shouldn't be so loud."

"Shut up!"

Tessai hit him on the head, "Don't be so rude to Ururu!"

"This is Jinta and Ururu," Urahara smiled, " They're my assistants."

"Nice to meet you." Ishida said unsurely at the two.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jinta replied loudly, then turned to Urahara, "Hey boss, where's the salmon sushi?"

"Right here, Jinta." Urahara handed the plastic bag to him. With a triumphant 'yes!' Jinta raced out the door, with Ururu slowly following after him.

Urahara smiled sheepsily, "Kids, They're so energetic." as Ishida looked at him with a questioning glance, he winked, "One of the reasons why I hired them."

With one more praising look at the grand flight of stairs, Urahara began to walk out of the door. Ishida followed him, but then just as Urahara swung the door open, he quickly asked Tessai, "By the way, is she here yet?" His eyes were grim, as if expecting some sort of terrifying event. Ishida pondered of what it was…

Tessai smiled grimly, "She is, but don't expect her to show up."

Urahara nodded, his eyes seem to fog up, "I see." Then, waving his hands at Ishida, he walked out.

Later, Ishida walked silently down the deserted roads and streets, which curved like a spider web, back to his house. The moon was bright and luminous up on the violet sky. Ishida walked slowly, pondering, wondering.

* * *

The rest of the day resulted, to Ishida, completely mind-boggling questions. What was the 'she' that Urahara had mentioned to Tessai? And where exactly did those stairs lead? Would he actually EVER get Urahara to help him with Kuchiki Orihime? For whenever Ishida asked Urahara about it, he would always clam up. Literally.

Also, what did Urahara's store even SELL? Even though, he had told Ishida that he would show him, he had instead took him to his sitting room, and drank tea with him. And who exactly was Urahara anyway? He wasn't normal, Ishida knew. In fact, he was just beginning to think, that perhaps Urahara was the same as… him. But no, that couldn't be. Anyhow, it was certainly all very confusing.

Ishida glanced up at the sky, and found himself gawking in wonder. Above, the high ocean was covered with stars tonight! With his fingers he traced a few of the constellations that his grandmother had taught him. The cat constellation was even here tonight…

* * *

Urahara watched from his window. He was sitting in his bedroom, one of the rooms that he hadn't shown Ishida. Actually, he hadn't really shown Ishida any of the rooms except the sitting one, and a few others. There were reasons however…

He stared grimly from out the window. His suspicions were correct. Ishida could see spirits. More of a reason to keep him away from Orihime, he thought. That was certainly going to be tough. Inside, he applauded Byakuya in his new rule. Certainly no one would date Rukia. No one would, until someone could break that hard shell of hers, and that was almost impossible to do.

The door to his room slid open, and a slim, female, figure came inside. He took no notice. She stretched onto his bed, making slight purring sounds as she did.

"You look grim." She said, "Is it Ishida?" The female figure sat up gracefully.

"We might have to keep a closer look out for the Kuchikis." Urahara answered grimly.

"True," The female agreed, "Though I must say, that the boy doesn't have a very big chance to getting Orihime."

"He still has a chance," Urahara stood up, "and anything can happen. Especially since he can see spirits." He added wryly.

"I was going to ask you about that." The figure smiled slyly, "It's a bit strange that he has that ability, don't you think?"

Urahara yawned, "True, true, but we'll deal with it tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

He started to enter his bed until the female asked him, "You did buy the pure organic, skimmed, milk, right?"

"Uh, w-well," Urahara stammered. Sure he had acted all tough in front of Tessai and Ishida, but that was just an act!

Brown eyes narrowed, "Did you?"

Sweat started to form at his forehead, "O-of course, y-yes I did." He answered nervously. Calm down, he told himself. Or she'll know!

Silence was the last thing he heard, before the female slashed at him hissing, "Liar! You bought the pure, organic, NORMAL MILK!"

And through out the night, a man's agonized cries could be heard as the female slashed at him with her threatening claws.

"What an idiot," Jinta remarked, as he listened. Ururu murmured in agreement.

What an idiot, indeed.


End file.
